This invention relates generally to fencing borders and, more particularly, to an edging to be placed beneath a fence to prevent vegetation from growing in and around the fencing.
It has long been known that keeping vegetation away from fences is a particular problem. The problem is especially noticeable in residential areas where asthetic considerations are of primary importance. Many types of edging devices have been proposed for use in conjunction with fences to reduce the vegetation growing in and around the fence.
For example, a fence guard is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,624. The device disclosed in this patent is intended to be placed along side and beneath a chain link fence.
Another type of vegetation barrier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,096.
A grass guard in roll form is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,351.
A ground collar or skirt for fence posts is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,004.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,780 discloses a fence border designed to be placed beneath a fence member.
The foregoing devices, while addressing the problem of vegetation growing in and around fences, fail to provide a practical, economical solution. The devices of the prior art have completely failed to take into account the problem of thermal expansion and contraction which is inherent in any structure located in the outdoors. The constructions of the prior art also fail to provide appropriate interlocking members so as to assure that the device will remain in place. Another deficiency of the prior art constructions has been that they tend to simply sit on the surface in such a manner that it is easy to displace the structure whenever a lawn mower or other object strikes against it.